


everything i touch

by rexflame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his name was kamishiro ryoga, and he wasn't just going to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i touch

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for english class like?? two months ago and idk i liked it so take it.  
> these notes are the worst thing ever and they're not at all informative and i'm so sorry. i probably screwed something up but i wasn't rewatching the first season to write a couple duels.

i. He can feel the power.

It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, strong and angry, coursing through his veins; pure, raw power. It speaks to him, the Number, and eventually it’s not the Number that’s speaking to him but it’s him who’s speaking to it; it’s the one in control, and he’s just the puppet. 

The aura spirals off of him in dark tentacles, and his vision is hazy but he knows he’s winning, of course he is, with this much power against such a weak duelist how could he lose?

And then it’s gone.

The power pulls away, quickly, and he feels a sense of longing and loss as the AR disconnects and the world around him returns to normal. The kid (Yuma, was it? He never cared much for the names of his prey) cheers and he resigns himself to giving back the other punk’s deck. Whatever. It was more of a blow to his pride that he’d lost.

And he can’t help but crave that power.

 

ii. It wants him.

He remembers before, the last time he let one of them in, his blurred vision and his loss of control, and he vows not to let it take over. He fights it with every breath in his body and his mind and lungs scream and burn but he fights anyway, because he’s Ryoga Kamishiro and he’s not going down this easily. 

But he has to.

And he has to because he’s Ryoga Kamishiro, he’s a great duelist and he’ll fight for Rio and IV is just another block in the way. He has to win because he couldn’t before, has to win for Rio, has to win for himself, even if it means playing right into Tron’s accursed trap.

The power flows through him.

It’s horrible and it infects every fibre of his being and carries him to victory and into Tron’s hands, like a pawn, following just what he wants. 

Maybe he’ll come to regret this.

 

iii. The memories he sees he feels cannot be his own.

They are his, he knows, but he does not want to accept this past, the past of failing to save her not once but twice and the fact that if this is true he must be one of them; bile rises in his throat at the thought and he’s angry. Angry with Vector, angry with himself, and angry at Durbe and Rio for leaving him, always leaving him.

Maybe it’s this anger that leads him so recklessly.

He ends up killing them all, in the end; it’s Vector but it’s not it’s his own recklessness and his selflessness was maybe the most selfish thing of all.

 

iv. He is not who he has always believed he was.

He sees the signs, lined up like little dominos; with one little push they would send his whole world crashing down. And they do, they do, when he’s in the hospital at Rio’s bedside and Durbe of all people comes in and tells him what he’s known and gives him back who he is.

In that moment, the names ‘Shark’ and ‘Ryoga’ are nothing to him.

Because he is Nasch. He is the leader of the Seven Barian Emperors and he is going to save the Barian World even if it costs him his own life.

 

v. He has dueled with him before.

Alongside him, once, and against him, too. They were...’friends’, he supposed. Friends were unnecessary. 

After all, he is Nasch. 

The only friends he needs are Durbe and Mizael and Alito and Girag and of course Merag, and it's fine that way. He doesn't need this human standing across from him, shouting about he'll send his feelings to him through this duel. 

And yet he nearly succeeds. 

He's thrown backwards and Ryoga surfaces, and his form shifts into the human body he'd inhabited for so long. 

But in the end, he wins, and the words "I'll wait for you in Hell, Ryoga" rest inside his ears.


End file.
